The Double N !
by HyunieWoo
Summary: Dua yeoja yang memilih menjadi sebuah grup duo demi kesenang dan untuk memenuhi hasrat sebagai seorang Fujoshi akut! Warn : Thypo(s) everywhere , bahasa begajulan , Yaoi! , CRACK PAIR! , BOYS LOVE! EXO FF!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Double N!

Jika kau adalah seorang yang diperlakukan bak Tuan Putri di rumah , akan kah kau meninggalkan istana mu ? mungkin sebagian besar akan menjawab 'GILA GAK MUNGKIN LAH' dan sebagai nya, namun percayalah ada beberapa orang rela bahkan bahagia meninggalkan itu demi suatu kepuasan tersendiri.

-TDN-

**Author **: Nrk's

**Cast** : Akan tau seiring waktu :3

**Disclaimer** : Oc Mine!

**A'N** : terinspirasi dari Nrd nya teteh dita (Ditarts . wordpress . com)(ilangin spasinya) jadi dapet ide buat bikin ini , yang pernah baca pasti tau , yang gak tau ayo bacaa seru deh apalagi MSHS nya *promosi* ~ yang pasti gak sama kok tenang aja :3

**Warn** : **Thypo(s) everywhere** , **bahasa begajulan** , **Yaoi!** , **CRACK PAIR! ,** **BOYS LOVE!**

**Summary** : Dua yeoja yang memilih menjadi sebuah grup duo demi kesenang dan untuk memenuhi hasrat sebagai seorang Fujoshi akut!

NRK PRESENT

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **_

**-TDN-**

**Author Pov**

"SM Entertainment kembali mengorbitkan artis baru! Setelah sukses mengorbitkan boyband Exo dengan konsep dasar seperti boyband senior mereka Dong Bang Shin Ki atau dikenal juga dengan TVXQ , kini mereka mengorbitkan grup Duo dengan konsep yang berbeda , mendebut kan Duo yeoja yang berkonsep Girlband namun bukan Girlband , jelas mereka hanya berdua. Dan masyarakat di gemparkan dengan muncul nya teaser dengan judul Love Life. Dan mereka adalah The Double N ,

Pertama kalinya SM memperkenal kan sebuah grup dengan mengeluarkan Teaser sederhana yang malah membuat orang bingung karenanya , karena SM biasa membuat masyarakat penasaran dengan Teaser Teasernya. Bersamaan dengan keluar Teaser , SM juga mengeluarkan identitas 2 yeoja tersebut mereka adalah , Song Ryesoo dengan nama panggung Rai , kelahiran Changwon 15 Juli 1993 sebagai Vocalist serta Rapper dan Park Jungri dengan nama panggung Uri, kelahiran Busan 24 Agustus 1993 sebagai Dancer dan Rapper serta Vocalist _*maruk amat**abaikan yang barusan*_ . Di dalam teaser mereka menampilkan mereka adalah dua orang yang berkepribadian bertolak belakang namun dengan satu kepercayaan bahwa 'kebersamaan itu adalah hidup' . Teaser yang menampilkan 2 sisi yang berbeda namun dengan suasana yang sama. 2 tempat 2 kepribadian namun menanyanyikan lagu yang sama 'LOVE LIFE' " _–Via Soompi , 1 july 2013_

"weh masih dibahas aja nih , emang kita seberbeda itu ya?" tanya sebuah suara asing

"kemungkinan sih iya" jawab suara asing lainnya

"gua butuh asupan fans service nih sebelum tampil besok Ryeee ;A;" lanjut suara itu lagi.

"kayak gua kagak , udah deh nanti kita searching aja ,gampang. Kita siap siap buat besok aja udah" jawab suara pertama

**-TDN-**

**Inkigayo , Debut Stage**

Ini panggung pertama mereka serta dibarengi dengan diluncurkan nya MV mereka , jika di amati ruangan para bintang baru yang akan debut ini ada perbedaan yang signifikan oke untuk sebagian Girlband lain yang akan debut terlihat berusaha menutupi kegugupan nya, sedangkan Duo dari SM ini malah terlihat santai dan memilih leyeh leyeh di sofa tempat mereka.

"The Double N kalian selanjutnya , dilanjutkan dengan Angels setelahnya" tiba tiba salah satu Staff masuk ke ruangan mengejutkan semuanya.

"Ne!"

Setelah itu terdengar grasak grusuk di tempat mereka Duo rempong yang akan debut ini siap tampil , meski harus ribut dengan

'gitar gue manah!'

'itu nyong dibelakang elu ! Dari tadi leyeh leyeh , heh gelang gua kemanah?!'

'di tangan lu sendiri odong -.-'

Dan macam macam lagi author gak sanggup percakapan mabok mereka berdua terlalu brutal untuk di jelaskan.

Dan disini lah mereka , duduk di panggung masih gelap menandakan masih jeda iklan , tak lama muncul dua MC di panggung kecil tak jauh dari mereka yang tau tau sudah berkata

'hari ini kita kedatangan banyak bintang'

'ne di antara nya F(X) , Beast , Exo , B.A.P dan ZE:A'

'kita juga akan melihat banyak debut stage kali ini'

'iya dan salah satu nya yang paling di tunggu tunggu'

'ini dia The Double N!'

_NARR : _

_[Ryesoo] eojjeomyeon urineun daleun_

_(maybe we are different)_

_geuleona uriui chaiga urileul hamkke hage_

_(but our differences make us together)_

Tak lama lampu menyala dan petikan senar gitar terdengar memulai intro lagu. Setelah itu terdengar suara rendah Ryesoo yang terdengar lembut seperti membaca Syair.

_[ Jungri ] i salgo sarang naegegippeum_

_(This is a pleasure for me to live and love)_

_nunmul eobs-i apeujido_

_(tears no matter even hurt)_

_geu modeun danji sarang saenghwal_

_(its all just love and life)_

_[ Ryesoo] nan insaeng-i jaemireul wihae haji anhdaneun geos-eul ihae_

_(I understand that life is not for fun)_

_geu saenghwal gwangye e daehae do sarang algo_

_(I know that life is also about togetherness and love)_

_geurigo geugeos-eun na-ege salm-ui jinjeonghan uimireul neukkil su issseubnida_ .

_(and it makes me feel the true meaning of life)_

Nada gitar yang di petik Ryesoo mulai berubah dengan iringan piano serta suara rendah milik Jungri yang menyanyikan Partnya dan dilanjutkan dengan Ryesoo yang menyanyikan Partnya

_[ all ] sarang-gwa insaeng ui salm-ui uimi ui ilbu-ibnida_

_(of love and life is part of the meaning of life)_

_sarang saenghwal eobs-i ingan i mueos eul ihae haji anh-eul geos-ibnida_

_(human being without love life is not going to understand what it)_

_manh-eun bubun eun salgo mueos-inji ihae hagi_

_(many parts to understand what it is to live)_

_geuligo seolo gwangye hago saranghaeyo._

_(and it is togetherness with one another and love.)_

_gwangye eobs-ineun ingan-ui saengmyeong eobs-seubnida_

_(no one human life without togetherness)_

_modu seolo hamkke saenghwal haeyahagi ttaemun-e_

_(because all must live together with each other)_

Nada gitar dan piano terdengar lebih cepat dan lebih keras saat bagian Reff.

_[ Ryesoo ] yo , dangsin-i ihaehaneun uriege deul-eo_

_(Yo, listen to us that you understand)_

_insaeng-eun gandan ihae_

_(understand that life is simple)_

_munjeneun hangsang jonjae hajiman modeun jaemi leul sal_

_(problem is always there but live all the fun)_

Saat masuk bagian rapp kedua yeoja ini berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang berubah menjadi lebih 'R n B' Ryesoo mengangkat tangan nya seakan mengajak orang lain sambil menyanyikan part nya.

_[ Jungri ] ulineun ihae e hamkke salji anh-assda_

_(we did not live together in understanding)_

_geuleona modeun saramdeul-eun gongtongjeom-i_

_(but all people have in common)_

_geudeul-eun modu geunyeoui insaeng eseo sarang uigamgag-eul gajigo iss-eoyahabnida_

_(that they all must have a sense of love in her life)_

Menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama Jungri melanjutkan bagian rapp dari lagu.

_[all] na-ege geugeos-eun uli ga daleun geos-i munjegadoeji anhseubnida_

_(to me it does not matter that we are different)_

_gat-eun sarang ttaemun-e uli ga jal sal su issseubnida ~_

_(because the same love we can live well)_

Di part terakhir alunan musik mejadi lebih lambat dan mereka berdua mengakhiri penampilan mereka dengan Love Sign berdua. Dan penampilan mereka sukses mengundang tepuk tangan dari para penonton serta beberapa bisik bisik –coret-tetangga-coret- seperti

'itu suara cewek kok bisa ngebass begono?'

'wets liriknya ada benernya juga tuh'

'gue mau gitarnya mama ;A;'

'kok mukanya beda ya dari di teaser ? lebih sangar gitu pas liat aslinya'

'wo keren'

'gue ngepens sama mereka!'

Dan komentar komentar lain yang kalo gak kagum la nyeletuk iseng nan polos, kasian amet tuh orang ye.

**-TDN-**

**Ryesoo Pov**

"sumpeh demi ape ye, yang bilang muka kita berdua tadi sangar gua sumpahin jatoh pas pulang" gerutu Jungri pelan saat kami di Backstage.

"lupain aja deh udah , respon orang kan macem macem Ri lagian emang orang liat kita juga ngiranya kita sangar padahal gak tau asli nya" jawab gue anteng.

Yap kita baru aja beres tampil dengan yaah respon yang beragam ada yang terkesan , ada yang pengen gitar gue aja ada juga yang iseng ngomongin kita bedua sangar , yah ini lah hidup.

"iye mak _–aow_ dih iye Rye gua males aja kemana kalo gak di bilangin sangar ya mesum , pedihnya hidup ;A;" jawaban Jungri terdengar menyedihkan.

"Eh betewe MV kita apa kabar ye ?" sumpeh gue penasaran sama respon orang di dunia maya , secara begini aja udah di cengin orang.

"tau , liat dulu mau ?" tawar Jungri yang matanya masih Fokus nontonin layar di ruangan yang lagi nampilin F(X) sunbae nyanyin Rum Pum Pum Pum nya.

Setelah selesai Jungri langsung ngambil laptop di ransel ala dora nya , kalo kalian gak percaya tasnya itu seakan muat apa aja mulai dari bekel makan siang , kamera , laptop , novel sampe pot bunga dan lukisan pun bisa , oke dua itu boong tapi beneran itu tas ajaib banget dari jaman trainee dulu sampe sekarang itu tas kaga butut butut malah tambah awet , hmm misteri backpack Jungri.

"Lu mau bengong disitu apa mau liat MV neng?" dan ucapan norak Jungri barusan sukses buat gue mendengus keras.

**-TDN-**

**Author Pov**

'MV The Double N mengundang banyak komentar , berbagai orang banyak memuji serta mengkritik , menganggap 'membosankan' 'terlalu monoton' dan sebagainya. Komentar para netizen pun bermunculan sebagian memuji dan sebagian mengkritik , apa yang dipikirkan SM dengan gebrakan barunya?'

Baru saja menghidupkan laptop dan mengcheck respon masyarakat , mereka langsung menemukan artikel seperti itu. 'cobaan langsung dateng' batin mereka

"gak usah di baca semua , langsung liat Mv nya aja" usul Ryesoo yang diangguki Jungri.

Dengan khusyuk memperhatikan layar laptop yang perlahan menampilkan sisi kamar yang berbeda , di sebelah kanan kamar berwarna biru laut terlihat sederhana dengan seseorang yang sedang asik dengan dunia Covering dance nya dengan senang , kontras dengan kamar berwarna biru kamar berwarna hijau daun ini lebih besar mewah serta tenang.

Suara Ryesoo yang membuka lagu dengan syair singkatnya setelah beberapa menit intro, bersamaan dengan dua yeoja yang bertolak berlakang sifatnya ini beranjak dari tempat nya. Pemilik kamar biru Ryesoo meraih gitar akustik tua sedangkan pemilik kamar hijau Jungri meraih headphone nya. Menuju suatu tempat yang sama taman kota bertemu lalu saling tersenyum satu sama lain

Layar yang awalnya terbagi dua menjadi satu layar penuh. Jungri menari bersama dengan anak anak kecil ditaman serta Ryesoo yang terlihat memainkan gitar nya. Jungri menarik siapapun didekatnya untuk menari bersama tak perduli orang yang diajaknya sedang bersedih ataupun tertawa. Dan Ryesoo ikut berdiri sambil terus bermain gitar ikut tersenyum di antara tawa bahagia dan sedih.

Setting berubah menjadi ruangan penuh kaca dengan lantai kayu saat memasuki reff , dua yeoja tadi sudah mengenakan dress berwarna hitam dan putih. Bernyanyi bersama serta menggerakan tubuh seirama dengan lagu. Saat bagian rapp setting kembali mejadi di taman lagi melantunkan bagian rapp bersama sama. Pada akhir lagu Ryesoo dan Jungri kembali ke rumah , kamar mereka masing masing. Layar terbagi menjadi dua lagi , berhadapan berdua bernyanyi bersama , dan terakhir mendekat kamera dengan tersenyum hingga menutup kamera dengan tangan mereka bersamaan.

HENING -

"ituu.. kita?" suara Jungri memecah keheningan yang secara tiba tiba terjadi.

"Bukan enyak dirumah itu mah neng .- ya kita laah" sahut Ryesoo cepat. Sedikit kesal karena teman nya ini meragukan bahwa itu adalah mereka.

Iya wajar sih ya Jungri kaget secara mereka itu jadi unyu bin cantik gitu , biasanya kan wajah mereka itu di sebut mesum sama semua sunbae dan sesame trainee. Entah apa yang digunakan produser serta editor nya mereka jadi begitu salut banget.

"Ya santai dong , santai , gua kan Cuma shock gitu , pantes aja yang nonton pada bingung Rye" bela Jungri bête juga di gituin temen nya.

Mengakhiri perdebatan tidak penting mereka sepihak Ryesoo lebih memilih membaca tanggapan orang lain.

'UNIK!'

'Seperti Motivator muda bagiku, JJANG!'

'hanya aku yang berpikir mereka seperti pasangan yuri atau kalian juga?!'

'yaa Kupikir juga begitu!'

'나는 그들을 좋아 !'

'Weird!'

Dan sebagainya , yang jika tidak bilang menyukai maka mencemooh.

"APUAH?! YURI! KAMFRETOS KETEMU GUE GIBENG BENERAN DAH!" teriak Ryesoo spontan saat membaca kalimat yuri barusan.

"ANJRIT! YURI?! KURANG AJAR!" Sahut Jungri bersamaan dengan Ryesoo barusan

Dan yah selama beberapa menit kedepan kalian bakalan denger umpatan umpatan lain dari ruangan ini.

**-TDN-**

**Jungri Pov**

Hai , kali ini kalian ketemu sama gue kece nan jangkung ini gak kayak Ryesoo yang bantet –abaikan tatapan di bantet itu dibelakang.

Ada yang kepo kita ini siapa? Ya kalo gak ada gue tetep bakal cerita. TITIK. Sebenernya ya kami berdua ini termasuk orang yang beruntung karena , hanya dengan modal iseng ikut audisi yang ternyata masuk dan ikut trainee (Males-malesan) selama 3 tahun. Dan sekarang kami baru saja debut. Kalo diliat kami berdua sebenernya sih ya bisa hidup nyaman , tentram , tanpa jadwal latihan yang ketat , peraturan yang berentet karena sudah debut.

Kami anak dari 2 keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh di negeri ginseng tercintah ini. Namun karena kedua orang tua kami tidak ingin anaknya di repotkan dengan kamera dan kabar burung dari media masa dan lain lain. Mereka menutup semua informasi detail tetang kami bahkan foto kami, ya appa gue itu salah satu mentri dinegeri asal kpop ini dan Ryesoo itu anak nya pemilik perusahaan desain besar disini. Dan karena alasan melindungi kami dari kejaran wartawan iseng yang membuat hoax appa kami menutup semua data. Dan diluar sana semua orang hanya tau appa kami punya masing masing putri tunggal. Tapi karena keisengan selama 3 tahun kami malah sedang disorot , berdoa saja mereka tidak berhasil mencari tau.

Ada alasan kenapa kami bertahan di sana trainee tanpa kepastian , kalian tau gak mimpi para Fujoshi di dunia ini apa? Yap! Benar melihat bahwa OTP mereka Pair kesukaan mereka menjadi kenyataan. Ada yang nyambung? Gak ? huehue kita tahan disini karena sebenarnyaaa keinginan para Fujoshi dan Fujodanshi mungkin ada , itu adalah kenyataan BROH! Mereka NYATA! REAL! UYEAH! INDAH NYA HIDUP! –DIEM! . ups maap tadi salah teknis ,

"JUNGRI TERIAK ! GUA MAU ISTIRAHAT!" adoh teriak lagi itu orang , maap yak. Iya kami udah pulang ke dorm tercintah yang tempatnya sangat sangat strategis! Disebelah DORM EXO CUY! Rezeki nomplok gak tuh? Huehue.

"Maap Rye ! SOWRY!"

Tapi yaah gak semua harapan terkabul , semua official pair ituuu gak semua nya ada , bentar ini jam berapa yak ? gua mau ngintai OTP gua dulu semua , biar gua suruh Ryesoo aja yang jelasin , yuhuu~ KAIHUN gua datangg , moah moah ~

**-TDN-**

**Ryesoo Pov**

"cih dasar tiang pancoran gak tanggung jawab! Ngasih kerjaannya ke gue"

Hai semua ketemu lagi nih , maap ya gue gerutu dulu tadi , biasa si tiang itu minta gue kepret entar. Ninggalin tugas demi nontonin CCTV di kamar kaihun. Eh kalian gak tau yak ? huehue gue kasih tau deh kita ini selain ngeship mereka, kerjaan kita dulu dan mungkin sampe kedepan itu ngintai mereka , cari fansservice terus bagi bagi. Bagi bagi kemana ? ya ke para sunbaenim lah.

Gak percaya ? gini deh yaa , alasan lain kita betah itu yak arena para sunbaenim itu pada Fujoshi bukan artis aja Staff aja jugak! Bahagia gak tuh?! Huahua ketiban duren runtuh bro!

Oke back to topic gue bakalan jelasin secara singkat selama apa dan dengan siapa aja mereka jadian , tapi karena kita berdua kebagian buat ngintai EXO yaah gue cerita exo doang yak.

Okeh yang pertamaa :

JENG JENG~

1. LuMin : Ini nih yang paling gue salut , berasa bayangin Baekhyun nyemein Kris aja , ya walaupun gak gitu juga sih , tapi seme nya aja unyu begitu cobak? Ckck tapi salut , mereka udah jadian pas awal awal mereka trainee!

2. KrisTao : Nah kalo yang ini nih satu satu nya official pair nya exo yang real , mereka jadian beberapa bulan setelah Kris janji sama mama nya Tao buat jagain Tao dan tanpa ragu ngumumin hubungan mereka pas acara privat SM FAMILY dan buat gempar se isi SM!dan karena mereka seluruh yang udah jadian pada ngungkapin hubungan mereka. Dan Kris itu posesif pake banget kalo ada orang yang deket deket panda polosnya Cih!

3. BaekHo : Nah ini nih OTP kesayangan gue , si Angel Leader sama si slebor Baekhyun. Yang kalo lagi berdua so sweet banget dah. Mereka jadian setelah pasangan Kaihun jadian , sekitar Younique unit debut. Dan mereka yang paling gak masalah sama Fujoshi disekitar mereka. GUE CINTA ELO BERDUA DEH SUNBAENIM! –maap terlalu bahagia

4. ChenLay : Duh kalo yang dua ini pasangan paling anteng deh dan sekali kali aja keliat barengan. Mereka termasuk tertutup nih di depan public ato di backstage tapii kalo kalian ngintip ke dorm nya ini couple udah kayak prangko di lem ke amplop , si Chen kaga mau lepas dari BabyXing nya! Mereka jadian pas lagu Wolf pertama bocor , setelah mereka pulang dari mengubah konsep Wolf yang baru di XOXO sekarang. Malem malem di taman , huahua gua ampe gigit saputangan nguntit mereka berdua. Gue inget malem itu Lay-gege capek banget raut wajah nya juga sedih gak tau napa , dan setelah itu Chen narik ke taman yang gak jauh dari SM dan DOR jadian deh ~ gue ampe kebayang ampe sekarang. Huehue

5. ChanSoo : Duo Chansoo ini nih yang lucu , si Kyungsoo nya kalem banget , yang satu lagi slebor bin hyper kayak Baekhyun. Mereka jarang keliatan berdua , di Dorm juga tapi kalo udah liat Kyungsoo manjain Chanyeol wuih rasanya ngeliat emak manjain anak nya , sayangg banget gituh , gue ampe mikir Chanyeol bukan anak nya Kyungsoo kan , gitu. Huehue. Mereka jadian barengan ama BaekHo couple nih , di tempat yang sama pula , huuh greget!

6. KaiHun : Woh ini nih couple paporit nya anak asuh gue nih , couple paling greget! Yang satu unyu kaya anak kecil yang satu tampang mesum , walau pada dasarnya sama sama kayak anak kecil semua tuh , gaya doang gede. Mereka jadian saat mereka debut , MAMA era dan dari semua couple cuma mereka yang kerjaan nya ribut 'malem' –if-you-know-what-i-mean- huehue dan itu jadi kerjaan Jungri nonton nya , gue mah males entar gue malah getok kepala si item itu karena greget ngapa ngapain anak gue , iya Sehun itu anak nya SM yang paling disayang dan dimanja jadi otomatis semua tetua dan leader nyayang dia semua.

Jadii itu alasan kita bertahan disini , selain itu semua member boyband di SM ini juga punya couple nya masing masing , di super junior nih ya ada : TeukChul , Minwook , Wonhyuk , Kyusung , KiHae dan sisanya itu straight semua. Di SHINee sih official pair semua , iya Cho Jino itu sama Kim Jonghyun bener kok. Dan DBSK tentu saja Homin dong. Kalo SM ngadain acara Privat di mana semua pasti langsung lovey dovey , tinggal yang Fujoshi pilih mau liat yang mana , huahua

INDAH NYA HIDUP !

_-Diem woy lagi ritual gak konsen nonton! _

_TEBECE ~ _

_Keep or delete ? _

_Wanna a review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jadii itu alasan kita bertahan disini , selain itu semua member boyband di SM ini juga punya couple nya masing masing , di super junior nih ya ada : TeukChul , Minwook , Wonhyuk , Kyusung , KiHae dan sisanya itu straight semua. Di SHINee sih official pair semua , iya Cho Jino itu sama Kim Jonghyun bener kok. Dan DBSK tentu saja Homin dong. Kalo SM ngadain acara Privat di mana semua pasti langsung lovey dovey , tinggal yang Fujoshi pilih mau liat yang mana , huahua _

_INDAH NYA HIDUP ! _

_-Diem woy lagi ritual, gak konsen nonton! _

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Author **: Nrk's

**Cast** : Akan tau seiring waktu :3

**Disclaimer** : Oc Mine!

**A'N** : terinspirasi dari Nrd nya teteh dita (Ditarts . wordpress . com)(ilangin spasinya) jadi dapet ide buat bikin ini , yang pernah baca pasti tau , yang gak tau ayo bacaa seru deh apalagi MSHS nya *promosi* ~ yang pasti gak sama kok tenang aja :3

**Warn** : **Thypo(s) everywhere** , **bahasa begajulan** , **Yaoi!** , **CRACK PAIR! ,** **BOYS LOVE!**

**Summary** : Dua yeoja yang memilih menjadi sebuah grup duo demi kesenang dan untuk memenuhi hasrat sebagai seorang Fujoshi akut!

NRK PRESENT

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **_

**-TDN-**

Tuh kan apa kata gue baru jam 11 aja udah nonton aja Jungri cih. Kalo sehun bukan magnae kesayangan gue juga udah ikutan kali u.u

"Pakek Headphone elu RI! Gua gak mau denger aneh aneh dikamar gue!"

"IYAA"

Cih kayaknya gua bakalan nyulik Sehun dulu deh besok , kasian amat baby SM ini.

"JANGAN MIKIR BUAT NYULIK SEHUN! ENTAR GUA KENA GEBOK KAI KALO PACARNYA ELU CULIK" eh anjir tuh anak bisa baca pikiran yak ?

"Sebodo! Gue besok mau ngangkut uke eh enggak EXO Refreshing! Sebodo teuing deh elu kena gebok!"

**-TDN-**

**Author Pov**

Yap biarkan dua makhluk geragas ini menyelesaikan urusan nya, kita lihat Dorm Exo saja , mereka lagi dikasih libur _*boongbanget*tapidemikeselamatanceritamakaauthorli burkan*_ dan si kkamjong Exo langsung narik pacar nya yang lagi ngambek dikurung dikamar.

Alasan Sehun ngambek gak lain karena Kai nempel sama hyungdeul nya terlalu deket , walaupun sama sehun juga tetep aja , kayak di sukira kemaren , hayoo reader ada yang inget ? iyap Baekhyun sama Kai yang nempel banget sampe Baekhyun cium cium kepala Kai , Kai pegang pegang tangan Baekhyun ? dari sana Sehun udah panas banget. Suho juga sih cuma yah , Suho mah bisa ngerti sih adik nya itu terlihat tidak sehat di matanya dan bermanja pada hyung nya itu sudah lazim.

Yah terkadang member lain cemburu melihat pasangan asli mereka itu dekat dekat dan membuat Skinship dengan member lain. Dan biasa nya diselesaikan baik baik terus lovey dovey , kalo Kaihun ? jangan harap sebelum kalian denger suara gaib dari kamar mereka , itu belom baikan sama sekali.

'Ahk KAI..Hh ! .. Ahh .. ouh..'

"babyXing kita ke balkon saja Otte ?" tawar Chen saat mendengar suara dari kamar Kaihun yang tertutup rapat itu. Usul Chen yang di ikuti Lay dengan bingung karena dia baru dari dapur dengan Kyungsoo.

"Byunie , hyung dan yang lain mau numpang di dorm Doublen yaa ! Chen , Xing kalau mau ikut nyusul aja! Bye Byunie~" itu suara Suho yang menggelegar saat pertama mendengar suara tak lazim itu , langsung kabur ke dorm hoobae mereka , tetangga sebelah sambil menarik Xiumin , Tao dan Kyungsoo.

Kenapa mengajak Chen ? karena diantara Seme lain hanya Chen yang masih mengontrol diri nya untuk tidak menarik kekasih tercintanya itu. Dan kenapa ke dorm Doublen? Karena hanya disana paling aman. Tanpa suara suara ajaib. .

Hening .. wait .. CONNECTED

"YA ANDWEE HYUNG!"

"JOON CHAGI ANDWEE!"

"XIUU ! KIM JOONMYEON KEMBALIKAN XIUXIU KU !"

"YAK PENDEK KEMARI KAU!"

Teriak ke empat seme ini , tapi semua sia sia Suho dan yang lain sudah menghilang dari pandangan menyisakan pintu yang menganga terbuka.

"Dae? Kita ikut Suho hyung ?" tanya Lay.

"tentu saja , aku masih ingin hidup jadi lebih baik kita kesebelah dan babyxing , bawakan mereka baju suho hyung dan yang lain tidak bawa baju" jawab Chen cepat sambil menarik Uke polos nya ini.

Sedangkan nasib para seme lain hanya bisa pasrah , mengingat bahwa mereka tidak di beri tahu password hoobae mereka oleh uke mereka. Hanya Chen seme yang tau password nya dan itupun tidak akan diberitahu ke yang lain karena ancaman Suho.

**-TDN-**

BRAK!

Hosh ! Hosh !

"loh ? oppadeul ? Kyung-ah? Waeyo ?" baru masuk mereka langsung disuguhkan pemandangan seorang jurig –salah maksudnya seorang Ryesoo yang lagi cengo menatap mereka bergantian.

"oh , ada yang 'itu' kah?" tanya nya lagi , dan kali ini mereka mengangguk.

"masuk deh , kesian amat nasib kalian baru dapet libur juga pada" sahut suara Jungri tiba tiba dengan wajah setengah menyembul dari kamarnya sedangkan separuh badan nya berada di kamar.

"hh.. selamat selamat , Joonmyun thanks banget , kalo gak hyung udah gak selamat tadi" ujar Xiumin berterima kasih pada Suho yang cepat tanggap.

TING TONG!

Tiba tiba bel apartement berbunyi , Ryesoo dan Jungri saling pandang

'siapa yang dateng?'

Pasalnya jika Chen atau Lay mereka tinggal masuk , member lain juga tidak pernah datang –_kecuali para uke yang datang untuk berlindung _

"buka gih" suruh Jungri dengan tidak sopan nya.

"gue kepret lu lama lama nyuruh gue mulu" sungut Ryesoo terlebih dahulu.

Sembari menunggu Ryesoo kembali para uke ini memilih beristirahat di sofa , FYI semenjak di rencanakan debut , SM memberi dorm ini pada doublen dan dari saat itu para uke yang ingin berlindung dari seme mesum mereka selalu kemari. Paling tidak mereka tau bahwa 2 wanita itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu aneh pada mereka.

"sia –pa .." ucapan Ryesoo terputus kala member exo lain nya _–kecuali KaiHun yang sedang 'sibuk'_ menerobos masuk meninggalkan pemilik nya di depan.

"Hai Raii meimei~ gege gak papa kan yah nginep disini" oh ada yang tertinggal ternyata pasangan ChenLay ini masih ber attitude, menyapa pemilik nya dahulu dan masuk saat di persilahkan.

"hai juga gege , gak papa kali biasa nya juga nginep , asal yang nerobos tadi di usir mah" jawab Ryesoo dengan volume suara yang bisa didengar sampai monas (?)

"Lu mau ngusir kita ?!" sahut para seme

"USIR AJA SAENG/RAI!" sahut uke cemas.

BRAK!

"numpang boleh ! jangan berisik gua lagi nonton!" teriak Jungri keras setelah itu membanting pintunya lagi.

Akhirnya setelah grasak grusuk berisik mereka memilih duduk dahulu , para uke duduk diatas sofa dengan Ryesoo sedangkan para seme di bawah. Hanya sepasang ChenLay yang asik lovey dovey berdua sisanya hanya saling tatap.

"gini deh ya" sahut Ryesoo tiba tiba.

"mending kalo mau nginep jangan buat keributan , oke? Biar besok gak ada yang susah jalan dan lain lain kita gak terima alasan apapun, besok aku sama Jungri bakal culik kalian buat refreshing , tenang aja Sajangnim yang menyuruh kami berdua, jadi besok kami tidak ada acara" jelas nya panjang lebar

"apa ? refreshing? Jadi –artinya kita LIBURAN! YEAYY!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak dan langsung high five.

"SHUT UP!" sahut suara Jungri dari dalam kamar nya.

"udah bagi bagi aja ya ada 2 kamar kosong , pake aja yang mana kayak biasa juga gak papa oppadeul , dan buat yang baru dateng pertama kesini , plis jangan macem macem sama uke kalian oke? Kita butuh tenaga buat besok" jelas Ryesoo sekali lagi sambil pijet pijet dahinya capek.

**-TDN-**

**Author Pov**

**10.00 AM On the Way Park Villa's –Mokpo- **

"Inget ya KIM JONG IN ,ini LIBURAN jadi gak ada JATAH" omel Sehun lagi. Iya ini sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya yang author aja gak keitung Sehun yang ngomel sepanjang jalan kenangann~ *EH* maksudnya sepanjang jalan.

Tujuan mereka adalah villa milik keluarga Park aka keluarga Jungri , yang dipinjamkan ke SM untuk keperluan liburan. Masalah privasi? Udah aman , terjamin. Villa yang sering di gunakan SM untuk acara gathering atau yang lain nya. Namun karena 2 tahun belakang SM jarang mengadakan acara maka member baru SM yaitu Exo _–iya exo , karena dua makhluk binal dari TDN udah sering wong salah satunya itu yang punya- _tidak pernah kesini.

"udeh hun ? kaga ngomel lagi ? noona baru bawa popcorn buat nonton" sahut Ryesoo usil , saat Sehun diem gak lanjut lagi ngoceh.

"heh lu diem deh nyetir aja , bahagia banget liat gua sengsaraaa! Jungrii bilangin mak lu noh" jawab Kai sakratis.

JDUAK!

"Panggil Ryesoo Noona , noona Kai!" kayak nya Sehun emang lagi Pms si Kai di siksa mulu.

"Hunie ,diemin aja si Kai mah sini sama hyung aja" lerai Suho dengan angel nya.

"ANDWE!" sahut Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Lu bedua lebay banget , diem aje nape ? gue pusing entar kita nyasar, pada mau ?" sahut Jungri dengan _eum-setengah galak- _

"iya enggak lagi/maap" jawab mereka kompak lagi _–author curiga sebenernya mereka yang pasangan sebenernya- _

"Dih plis ya , Hun jangan dengerin apa kata author geblek itu , Aa'Kai akan selalu pada Sehun kok , mumu~" jawab Kai cepat menanggapi pemikiran author _–cih si item ini-_

Dan dengan senang hati member Exo melempar apapun yang dapat mereka lempar pada si –coret-item-coret- seksi itu. Mulai dari korek kuping berlapis selai dari Chanyeol , kaos kaki Kris yang belum di cuci 3 minggu yang lalu , kotak bekal buatan Kyungsoo yang dilempar dari Chen dan- oh tatapan berlaser dari Sehun yang hari ini ekstra sadis hari ini .

" T!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"jangan deketin gue kalo lo masih kayak begini" ancam Sehun –lagi-

**-TDN-**

**11.30 AM , Park Villa's –Mokpo-**

"Horee ! PANTAI! Yuhuu~" sorak sorai bergembiraa dari member Exo mengakhiri Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan.

"Oke semuanya , nanti dulu seneng seneng nya kita masuk beres beres baru yang mau santai mangga atuh , yang mau istirahat diperbolehkan. Dan iya buat mas Kyungsoo yang mau masak juga silahkaan mangaa~" intruksi Jungri selaku pemilik villa disini. Dengan logat yang euh bikin eneg .-

Setelah memberikan beberapa kunci dengan denah villa pada Suho , Duo Fujoshi ini langsung menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Suho. Sedangkan Suho? Cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala aja ngadepin dua mahkluk geblek itu.

'maklum masih labil (?)' batin nya

_*labil darimana udah tua begitu Щ(ºДº!щ)*PLAK* _

"oh iya Oppa , kalo mau jalan jalan butuh tiker dan teman teman nya itu ada di gudang di bawah tangga yaah" sahut Ryesoo tiba tiba nongol dari salah satu kamar di atas.

"Iyaa , Oppa di kamar atas gak papa kan saeng?" balas Suho.

"gak papa terserah mau dimana bagi bagi sendiri aja oppa nya mau dimana, Yaudah opaa duluan yak" jawab Ryesoo lagi.

Setelah semua beres , entah kemana duo manusia pemilik villa ini , setelah makan siang semua sepi nan kosong. Artinyyaa

**WAKTUNYA LOVEY DOVEY ~ **

_TeBeCe ~~_

_AAAH! Maapkeun Nrk songong yang lamaaaaaaa pake banged iya pake d bukan t lagi. Nrk gak ada waktuuu sumfehh sibuk banget sama sekolah. Nrk baru masuk Sma , iya nrk bocah iya saya tauuu. Disekolah ada ide sampe rumah menguap bagaikan air mata *edisi galau* DAAN MAAP , MIANHANDAAA , nrk apdet super pendekk . nrk berencana apdet gak panjang panjang emang karena author takut pada bosenn QAQ. Dan nrk usahain bangett bisa apdet cepet dan agak (?) panjangg ~ dan buat adegan lovey dovey nyaa ~ mihiihi nrk simpen dulu yeey. buat chapter depan broh ~_

_Baydewey Part 1 : terima kasihhhh , Gamshahamnida , matur nuhunn , Mokaseeh *eh* buat yang review! Review kalian unyu semua deh cungguh :3 _

_Baydewey part 2 : thank's juga buat yang baca tapi gak ada jejak alias diem doangg , gak papaaa aye juga dulu seperti itu huehue , tapi kalo mau review jangan malu malu oKAI?_

_Baydewey part 3 : kaga ada deng ._. _

**Balesan Review : **

**Loneyreaders : Ini Udah Di Keep :3 Mereka Masih Kurang Beruntung Karena Masih Poreper Alone ~ *Ditabok Ryesoo Feat Jungri* Makasih Udah Review . Review Lagi Nee :3 **

**Hikari : Waduh Kamu Gak Dikira Gila Kan Ketawa Sambil Nunggu Giliran Mandi ? Huehue , Iyaa Ini Udah Dilanjutt, Makasih Udah Review , Review Lagi Nee :3**

**Sehunaaa : Huaahh Ada Juga Yang Sama Kayak Nrk Ternyataaa ~ Aduhh Makasih Udah Dukung Dable N *Double N Maksudnya* Kita Dukung Kamu Jugaa *Eh* Makasih Udah Review Review Lagi Ne :3**

**Myunsoo : Ini Udah Next :3 , Makasih Udah Review , Review Lagi Ne :3**

**Askasufa : Huehue Entar Dikirimin Langsung Dari Dorm Merekaa ~ , Makasih Udah Dukung Dable En ~ Kamu Mau Ikutan Jugaa ? Kirimin Data Dongss Biar Jadi Noona Mek Up *Make Up Maksudnya* Stylist Mereka ~ Biar Bisa Ikut Kemana Manaaa Dan Bantu Mereka ~ mau mau? Huehue. Makasih Udah Review , Review Lagi Ne :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_-preview Chapter-_

"_Iyaa , oppa di kamar atas gak papa kan saeng?" Balas suho._

"_gak papa terserah mau dimana bagi bagi sendiri aja oppa nya mau dimana, yaudah oppa duluan yak" jawab ryesoo lagi._

_Setelah semua beres , entah kemana duo manusia pemilik villa ini , setelah makan siang semua sepi nan kosong. Artinyyaa_

_Waktunya lovey dovey ~_

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Author **: Nrk's

**Cast** : Akan tau seiring waktu :3

**Disclaimer** : Oc Mine!

**A'N** : terinspirasi dari Nrd nya teteh dita (Ditarts . Wordpress . Com)(ilangin spasinya) jadi dapet ide buat bikin ini , yang pernah baca pasti tau , yang gak tau ayo bacaa seru deh apalagi MSHS nya *promosi* ~ yang pasti gak sama kok tenang aja :3

**Warn** : **Thypo(s) everywhere** , **bahasa begajulan** , **Yaoi!** , **CRACK PAIR! ,** **BOYS LOVE!**

**Summary** : Dua yeoja yang memilih menjadi sebuah grup duo demi kesenang dan untuk memenuhi hasrat sebagai seorang Fujoshi akut!

NRK PRESENT

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **_

**-TDN-**

**Author Pov **

Okeh biarkan duo binal ini dengan urusan mereka , kita beralih ke couple exo yang lagi lovely dovey ini aja. Di dapur si belo Kyungsoo aka D.O ini lagi masak di pelukan abang Chanyeol yang kayak permen karet nempel di bis kaga mau copot , padahal udah digetok itu kepala pake spatula nya si Kyungsoo. Nempel sambil sekali-kali nyuri ciuman kilat dari Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan pelototan maha dahsyat dan super unyu dari si koki unyu ini. Oke daripada kita kena diabet gara gara liat ke unyuan pacar sah nya Park Chanyeol ini mending beralih ke Couple Selanjutnya ~

Baekho ~

Duo baekho lagi nyantai di balkon lantai dua yang teduh di temani semilir angin laut sambil bercengkarama ringan plus snack snack hasil colongan Baekhyun dari dapur seenak jidatnya. Dengan posisi Suho yang bersandar di bahu Baekhyun yang gak gede gede amat _*Ehampunbang*_ dengan tangan yang melingkar manis di pinggang Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun sendiri sudah bertengger di bahu mungil milik Suho yang sesekali , dengan nakal nya mengusap tengkuk sensitive Suho. Yang sudah pasti dibalas cubitan ringan dari Suho. _*QAQAUNYUBANGETAH*datengngerusuhlagi*_

Lain baekho lain pula chenlay.

Kalo yang lain lovely dovey nya di mansion ato apalah nyebut nya , duo kalem ini memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka di pantai tak jauh dari mansion ini , berhubung ini musim panas _–iya author tau ini musim dingin harusnya tapikan gak elit gitu liburan ke pantai musim dingin- _Berduaan di bawah payung pantai besar yang memayungi , makan Es krim vanilla hasil nyolong juga , ngambilnya sih 1 mangkok doang tapi gede , pas author tanya tadi sih katanya biar cocwiit –ehem- diselingi dengan candaan mesra dan otak mesum kotak tipi-salah- maksudnya Chen yang main cium pacar nya itu , yang pasti bakalan direspon dengan senyum kecil plus sapuan pink di pipi sang kekasih dengan maniss ~

Beralih ke Kai , Kris , Sehun dan Tao

Kenapa rangkap ? Karena disini author lagi bahagia dan mau ngecengin si Kai dan Kris yang merana gak bisa lovely dovey , ahahah-_ketawajahat-_ abisnya karena Kai semalem nyerang Sehun abis-abisan *ehem* akhirnya kena hukuman dari sang magnae yang merangkap jadi pacarnya itu, gak boleh deket deket terus gak ada jatah selama liburan mereka. Terus kenapa Kris ikutan juga? Karena si magnae (Sok)Cool ini ngembat alias nyulik pandanya Kris tanpa ijin bin seenaknya aja. Karena si polos Tao ini sayang sama magnae satu-satunya _*iya Kai gak dianggap magnae emang sama Tao*jahatemang* _akhirnya setuju lah si panda ini. Jadi saat nya Jungri berpundung ria karena O TE PE nya gak akan muncul eh atau nanti yak? Entahlah. –_authorlabil-_

Kalo dari tadi couple nya itu yang unyu unyu semua ini couple tetua di Eksoh ! Jeng Jeng ! Lumin ~

Naah kalo yang lain itu pada nyantai , atau ada juga yang pundung? Yah biarlaah. Duo _tuo -*PLAK*PLAK*Lu: eh gua belom tua *tabokkiri* ! | Xiu :gua Jiwa muda *tabokkanan* !- _hiks oke lanjut , maksudnya author duo couple ini sibuk di dunia mereka sendiri yang tidak lain tidak bukan nge game diselingi canda tawa mesra yang gatau darimana mesra nya sih .- , entah siapa yang terpaksa menemani poko'e dari selesai beres beres itu dua orang udah ngetem aje depan tipi sambil maen ps dari semua dimaenin, yang author sendiri capek absenin atu atu deh _*sambilelusinpipiyangkenacap*_

**Ryesoo Pov**

Dih nih author nampang mulu dari tadi .= Okeey eperybadeh ! Back lagi sama leader kece bin gahol nya TDN , ehehe baydewey maap kalo gue agak ngondek gitu maklum cuaca panas beb ~ kebayang kan panas panas disajiin pemandangan yang kayak author narasiin barusan? Uhuu~ Like a Heaveenn ~ ahey _*berasadangdut* _ahaha maap. Oh iya sebenernya kita tuh ngilang Tring gitu tuh bukan nya kemana mana looh , tapi masangan CCTV , Hohoho biar bisa mantau aktivitas alien eh boiben ashuan sment ini dongs ~ dengan tambahan plus plus readers pasti tau yaw ? _*naiknaikinalis*_

Oh iya , bentar lagi kan SM TOWN Lagi ya? _*udehlama-* _ nahh matur nuhuun kite berdua gak bisa dateng , huhu kita tersia jadwal sebagai anak buat para Names alias Fans kita , kita gak bisa hadir dan gak bisa bagi bagi tentang eksoh kita tersayangg ~ tapi jangan khawatir kita bakalan apdet tentang mereka lewat para sunbae sunbae yang berpatisipasi ~

Dan daripada galau karena gak bisa ngikut SM TOWN gue mau bagi bagi cerita nih soal baekho , ya agak gak nyambung emang tapi biar kalian seneng gituhh ~

Giniloh pada heran gak kalo Baekhyun si cantik bisa jadian dan jadi seme dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon? Yang katanya nih Joonmyeon alias Suho alias Guardian alias Mama nya exo itu cocoknya jadi Seme karena lebih manly dan berwibawa? Ahaha TETOT salah besar bray ~ Suho alias Junmyun eh Joomyeon itu tuh manjaa banget sama orang yang deket banget sama dia dekeet banget. Tapi sayang nya susah jadi orang yang deekeettt banget sama dia itu, Cuma sekedar deket sebagai Hyung dan Saeng jadi gak banyak yang tau bahkan staff sekalipun. Terus kenapa Baekhyun bisa jadi sasaran kemanjaan Suho dan tambatan hati Suho –Ea bahasa gue-?

Adanih pas Suho sakit dan member lain gak ada Cuma Baekhyun , karena sayang dan ada perasaan lebih ke Leader mungil mereka itu , Baekhyun seharian yang ngurus Suho. Mulai dari makan , kasih obat bahkan sampe –ehem- HAMPIR mandiin Suho. Kayaknya Suho tersentuh dan perlahan makin deket , kalo aye gak salah itung Baekhyun butuh waktu 3 bulan buat bener bener deket dan jadian. Ihiy kebayang gak selama 3 bulan Baekhyun itu Baekhyun ngedeketin , pindah kamar , nolongin hal kecil sampe hal besar kayak benerin kaki kasur Suho yang patah dan sebagainya poko'e lebih dari Dongsaeng . Dan Taraa mereka akhirnya jadian dan sekarang Suho yang asli keliatan deh . Eheheh

Oh iya maaf juga nih saya Song Ryesoo Leader ny TDN malahan curhat disini.

**Jungri Pov**

Halaww pembaca tercintah , aduh kecewa deh O TE PE gua kayaknya nih bakalan lama lovely dovey , awas aje authornya buat dikit gua embat gebetan nya _*anjor Jungri Jahat gua jones begini* _heh peduli ametan gua jahat ato enggak , oh iya nih gua gak banyak cincong ah mau kasih tau pembaca pas kemaren kemaren baca review kalian barengan author nih , ada yang nnya biar bisa ikutan? Cukup send gini yak :

Name ( Korean or not whatever you want) :

Jobs : - Makeup stylist , -Hair Stylist , -manager

Age :

Otp nya siapa :

Language skill : (tambahan doang sih)

Bersedia gak marah or bête kalo authornya ngaret posting *ini pesen khusus dari authornya*

Nah gitu doang serah deh pada mau send ke mana dorm kita boleh , kantor pos terdekat boleh , took sepatu boleh asal kalian gak disangka gila aja sih sama orang. Yang pasti send ke twitter authornya aja nanti gua gak tanggung jawab kalo kalian send ke dorm kita jadinya bungkus cabe kita bedua itu serampangan sih *_buka aib* _atau kalo gak ya di kotak review boleeh , tpi ini buat yang mau , gak mau ya mangga endak apa apa , duh bahasa kerajaan deh. Oke seeya on the next chapter ~

_-to be bersambung-_

Author Note :

Haloo semuaa , ehehe maap yaa author lama banget apdet nyaa , author disibukan dengan sekolah yang full day school dan kegiatan organisasi lainnya , ehe biasa author suka ribet orang nya . nah buat yang pernah nanya gimana cara nya gabung tuh udah dijelasi sama Jungri dengan baik hati nya. Tingkyuu Jungri Kecup mesra dari jauh yak , selamat liburan. Huehue .

Ohya author minta maaf kalo kedepan author bakala posting Cuma 1k-2k words aja ato paling 3k karena ya author yang jarang di rumah dan leppie tercintah sedang sakit. Huhu

Oke balesan review chapter kemaren Tengkyuu yang udah ripiuu salam cinta dari author deh ~

**Askasufa : ahay bener banget , tapi muuph yaa chapter ini belum bisa aneh aneh , biasa jadwal author sebagai anak kelas 10 *iyaauthormasihkecil* ini sibuk .—disini Chenlay gak adem ayem kok , ehehe makasih udah ripiu . ripiu lagi yaa ~ tuh udah author kasih apa aja jadi boleh di send kemanapun anda mau ~ jangan salah alamat aja yaa . **

**HunKai KrisHo : eheh muuph yaw author gak kena kalo kai jadi uke bebs ~ iya dia unyu juga kok ehehe , ini udah lanjut makasih udah ripiu ripiu lagi yaaa ~**

**chuapExo31 : iye dong gak koplek bukan double N apalagi authornya nih *tunjukdirisendiri* ehehe . asik nya pake bangets ~udah lanjut , makasih udah ripiu , ripiu lagi yaa ~ **

**sehunaaa : ini udah lanjuutt , aduuh author mah gak bisa nulis baca bisa *eh* makasih udah ripiu , ripiu lagi yaa ~**

**LoneyReaders : suami idaman sih si abang ACHEN mah ~ *eh* ada saat nya si Chen menderita kok . hohoho , aduh maap yaa author gak tauu , sowryy itu selipan doang sih , ehehe author juga gak bisa naik rated kalo nulis dari duyuu ~ baca doang *eh* ini udah lanjutt , makasih udah ripiu , ripiu lagi yaw ~ **

**Sampai Jumpa di Chapter selanjutnyaa ~**


End file.
